Drug Induced Love
by TwinVamps
Summary: Isabella Black hadn't been back to her home town of La Push or been in contact with her father Billy and older  brother Jacob and the last three years she has been in a drug and alcohol haze, but she returns to escape. ON HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Prologue **

_**Bella's POV**_

I need to get away, I thought. I couldn't right now though. I couldn't fight back, I was already dizzy from the countless hits so far. I need to get away though, not just for my health. How was I going to do it? It was hard enough coming off the pills when I started to suspect, when everyone around me still used more than once daily. I'd tried coming off the smokes - my weed, but I couldn't let go of all my crutches that easily, the pain was bad enough without the pills.

"Aren't you going to give up yet _bitch_?" He screamed in my face. _Yes! _I wanted to scream. I couldn't, my jaw felt dislocated. I looked up as another blow came towards my body, my stomach. _No! _My mind screamed. I reacted and curled my body in on itself feeling the blow land on my back, near my spine. It was then I let the blackness surround me.

_A week later…_

I was laying in his arms watching a movie, I wasn't really watching though. All my cuts and bruises were healing, not at a great rate, but now I could reach over my head without the pain being substantial. Now was the time I realized. I _had_ to go.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" I asked politely whilst standing up.

"No babe, hurry back though." He replied.

"Always." I smiled and kissed his cheek, trying to keep my cringe from showing.

I walked to the door that lead towards the kitchen. I was lucky. The couch sat in the opposite direction, so he didn't see me slow to a stop by the door. I picked up the vase sitting on the side table by the door, it was a moving in present from a mutual friend. I walked back to him slowly, the floor creaked and I stopped, terrified.

"That was quick." He commented. "Are you coming to sit back down babe?" He started to turn around as I didn't answer. It was now or never. I raised the vase and used all my strength to bring it back down onto his head. _Unconscious! Yes!_ I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. I didn't think I could do it. I rushed to grab the keys out of his still-formed pocket and headed to the bedroom to grab my pre-packed bag from under the bed, taking his entire stash that was next to it for good measure and ran. Just _ran_.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	2. Always Welcome

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter One **

_**Bella's POV**_

The taxi car pulled up to a house I hadn't seen in three years. My house. _Home_. There were a lot of memories here, most of them good. I just couldn't stay here after mom…. I stopped that thought. I looked at the meter. Shit! I didn't have $100. I had near $50 and that was with a lot of quarters. Damn! Why did I get a taxi? _Because I was tired of hitchhiking and walking_, my mind answered. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. _Jacob_? When did he get so…so…BIG! I smiled at the driver,

"One second." I jumped out and ran to my older brother as he walked out of his makeshift garage - _the memories in there_, I thought.

"Jake!" I shouted. It was at that moment he saw me. His jaw dropped and he stood completely still as if I were an hallucination. I slowed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I stopped about two meters away from him and stared at the changes. He was about a foot and a half bigger than he was before, at about 6'8", _yeah I said it_ - nearly 7 foot! He was _huge_! As well as the growth spurt upwards, he'd had a growth spurt everywhere else. My brother actually had muscles and an… _8 pack_? Huge. There was no other way to explain it.

"Bells?" He asked sounding confused around a minute later, coming out of his stupor.

"Yeah, Jakey. It's me." I smiled slightly. I thought it may be best to leave as he just continued to stare but as I went to turn I was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"Isabella Black, were have you _been_!" He chastised into my hair.

"Isn't that a loaded question." I answered. "Err, Jake?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Can you pay the cab? I don't have enough money on me." He looked over, just noticing the taxi cab parked at the sidewalk.

"Sure." He answered running over. I walked over more slowly and by the time I reached him again the cab was gone and my two measly bags were in his arms.

"Careful." I said grabbing the smallest bag off him. "It's fragile." I told him at his confused look. _Well not so much fragile as it contained around $1000 worth of drugs_, I amended in my mind. Not that he would want to know that. I silently laughed, causing him to look at me sharply. No way did he hear _that! _We carried on walking to the door in silence, the questions in the air making us both tense. He opened the door and carried on into the house. I stopped. _Could I do this? _I asked myself. I hadn't been back since the funeral. _Hell, _I couldn't even say I was at the funeral, I was too high.

"Bells?" I looked up sharply to see that Jake had stopped and was now looking at me with a mixture of sympathy and anger. I hated having my only sibling look at me with anger, but I got it. He didn't want me to leave and he was angry that my pause suggested that I would, but he also knew how hard being here was for me. My mom was everything to me. Although I was close to Jakey and my dad, I was best friends with mom. She was always there for me. Now she wasn't, and I needed help. I took a deep breath. I needed my family more than ever and I wasn't going to let _coward_-ness grip me so tight that I wouldn't come home when I needed it. My foot finally moved over the door way. Jake smiled a blinding smile and carried on to were my old room was. I followed only to realize it hadn't changed. Not one item had moved even a millimeter. I laughed.

"Wow. Just think about how many dust bunnies are in here." Jake smiled sadly.

"We didn't want to change it in case you ever needed to come home. Don't tell him I told you so, but I know for a fact that the old man used to sit at the stairs almost wishing to be in here just to look around." He laughed. I couldn't even work up a smile.

"And there's the guilt." I said with dry humor. It didn't get a smile, not that I was going for that.

"What did you expect?" Jake boomed. I cringed.

"I didn't. That's the point." He stared at me, as if trying to make sense of why I had suddenly turned up out of the blue. Oh well, may as well get on with it. "I needed you guys Jakey. You were right, I just needed to come home." He smiled sadly.

"Your always welcome Bells. You know that." He started to walk out and leave me to unpack, until he stopped and turned to face me. "Don't for one second believe I am just going to leave _that _as your explanation. Dad won't stand for it either. We _will_ want to know where you have been." With that he turned and walked out of my little room. I knew they would want to know everything, but I also knew I could be just as stubborn as they could. I could only tell them the basics and that was all.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I walked out of my little sisters room, ready to hit something. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and I meant it when I said we would welcome her with open arms, but she had some _nerve_ just showing up without a phone call in three years. Dad would be ecstatic of course - to the point of a near heart attack when he came home from Sue Clearwater's and found his only daughter home. We finally had our whole family again, but there was something wrong, something I couldn't put my finger on. She was here for a reason, she had said it herself. She needed us. It was like she was afraid of something. She had that dear caught in headlights look. I would protect her _obviously_. Sure it would be hard to do without her finding out about my wolf nature and also without knowing what I was protecting her from, but I would do it. I finally put my finger on it! She _smelt_ different. Almost sweetly. Not like a vampire, no _never_ like one of those leeches. Almost like those guys that sometimes hang out around the main road here in La Push. The drug users. No. _Surely to god, no! _There was another explanation, there had to be. I turned, ready to pounce back into her room only to stop at the sound of someone coming through the front door…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Two**

_**Bella's POV**_

I knew it was my dad coming home, even before I stepped out of my room. I started walking through the hall and down the stairs, wanting to surprise him, stopping only when I heard there conversation.

"Sam's with them now." Dad started. "I'll tell you, we were all shocked when Leah joined." Sam _Uley_? _Leah Clearwater_? _Joined_? I had lost all hope of understanding this conversation before it even began.

"Yeah, imagine having to be the ones to _live_ with her." Jake sounded wry and wary at the same time. I knew he hated having this particular conversation with me in the house. Right now though I didn't care. I missed my dad to much. I carried on down the stairs, stopping only when I stepped into his view. _Shocked_ wasn't even a word when I looked at his face.

"Hey daddy."

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Dad?" I asked, concerned. He hadn't moved for at least a whole minute. At my voice he moved, only slightly.

"Baby girl?" He asked, still stunned.

"Yeah daddy, its me." Bella said. She looked guilty. _She should! _My mind screamed. She left and came back just as suddenly. Topped off with the fact that she almost give the old man a heart attack with her entrance.

"Well don't just stand there _baby girl_, come give your old man a hug." She ran to his open arms and sat on his lap, hugging him as if _he_ was the one who left. I was about to speak my mind when a howl rang out. _Sam_. I caught my dads gaze over Bells head, nodded and made my way out of the house and into the woods. I phased and started to run to were the howl had come from. It was at that moment that Sam's voice rang out in my head.

'_Vampire_.' I ran faster to were I could see he was.

_**Sam's POV**_

I was an hour away from heading home and handing the patrol to Paul when the smell hit me. It was sickly sweet. So disgusting it made my nostrils burn. I stopped, turning my head from left to right to see whereabouts the smell was coming from. The right. I let out a loud howl, knowing that at least Jake - who lived the closest to where I was - would hear it. I started running. Jake phased in not even two minutes later.

'_Vampire_.' I said into his head, as he pushed himself faster. Just then Paul and Embry phased in and joined us. We all slowed as the smell became near unbearable. The vampire was standing in a clearing.

'_What is he doing?_' Embry asked.

'_I don't know,_' I answered, '_but whatever he is doing, he's distracted. Jake, you and I will take him from the left. Paul and Embry, the right._' It went to easy as far as the guys were concerned. We still didn't know what he was doing here just standing still, but it worked to our advantage.

We all started walking back in our wolf forms. Images Jacob was showing had everyone commenting.

'_Man, what's it been? Like three years?_' Quil asked.

'_Yeah_.' Jacob didn't sound pleased his sister was back. To be honest I couldn't really remember her, taking into account that I didn't hang around Jacob and the others till after they all phased. It had been nearly four years for me, being a wolf. The others had all joined at various stages during the last three years, since the Cullen's return. I couldn't even say I blamed them exactly considering I turned because of a wondering nomad _leech_. I wasn't even resentful anymore, I mean, yeah I did have a scholarship ready but now my job as Police Chief of La Push was good enough that I wasn't annoyed with having my life thrown in to the air. Or _phased_ into the air.

'_She walked back in as if nothing had every gone down._' Now Jake was the one that sounded bitter right now. '_You should have seen dad's face, shocked wasn't even a word when he seen her. Didn't move for about a minute either, but get this, as soon as he did start moving, the _first _thing he did was open his arms for her._' Yep. Definitely bitter.

'_Maybe the fact that he has missed her and her being back now cancels out the fact that she left. At least in his eyes._' I commented, earning myself an eye roll from the younger wolf.

'_Think what you want Sam, but I know for a _fact_ she's here for more than we all know. She's here for selfish reasons._' I couldn't argue the fact as I didn't know her personally, so I let it go.

'_Fine then,_' I started, '_I'm in work in an hour so am heading back home. Paul? You and Embry take up patrol, Jacob and Quil will spell you around sunset. Remember the pack meeting tonight. Jake, is it still at your house?_' I asked, now that his sister was home it might not be the best place for it.

'_For now, yeah. I'll have to ask my dad though with Bella being back._' He answered.

'_Okay. If not we'll have it at the beach. Nine okay with everyone?_' I got a round of 'okays' and 'can do's'.'_Good. Jake and Quil, you'll finish your patrol for the meeting then afterwards we'll have Leah and some of the younger ones out._' Once everyone had agreed, I phased and made my way back to my house, changed and then headed for the La Push Police Station. It was a slow day and when I didn't have to concentrate I found my thoughts wondering to Billy and Jacob. I didn't have to wonder what it would be like to have someone walk out on you. My father showed me that when he walked out. My mom was so broken, I'm surprised she lived as long as she did. She had died four years after he left when I was eighteen, causing my change. By the end of my shift I had decided that Isabella Black must be just as selfish as my own father, if not more. Causing more grief by coming home unannounced after three years of nothing must be torture. I just hoped my sperm donor didn't have the sense to do that to _me_. He was probably already dead anyway, considering he turned to drink before he even left. I smiled sadly. I couldn't even count the many times I had cleaned up sick and helped carry him up the stairs in a drunken state when my mom had begged me too. I was happy when he finally left, but a part of me was still torn by the knowledge that he hadn't cared enough about me or mom to stay. Ergo, my now furry status.

Once my shift finished, I headed straight to the Blacks' house. Everyone was already there and seated in the living room. I squeezed in where I could, but that wasn't saying much as there was ten werewolves and three elders crammed into the already tiny room. The meeting started off as a standard meeting - who was patrolling when and updates on earlier patrols, which were all pretty average. The next topic was why the elders had insisted on being here. _The Cullen's_. They had phoned me earlier in the week to let me know that they may be having _visitors_. It wasn't certain yet, but they wanted us to know so we didn't kill any of their precious _leech friends_. I started to smell a sweet smell as I began my story telling, but I ignored it. It wasn't vampire, so it could wait. I had just finished telling everyone what had been said during the phone conversation, however, when a crash sounded upstairs. Everyone of the wolves were on their feet instantly apart from Jake. We all looked at him and Billy for some signal that we should check it out, but when we all watched Jake shake his head disgustedly, we took our seats again.

"Oh _crap_!" I'm guessing that was the prodigal daughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	4. Favorite Bong

**Disclaimed:** I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Three**

_**Jacob's POV**_

I got off patrol twenty minutes early because Embry couldn't take my thoughts anymore. I just couldn't concentrate. I mean would you be able to? Knowing your little sister was on drugs? It was physically hurting me and it was effecting my patrol. Once I got to the ending of the trees by my house I phased, pulled on my shorts and starting walking. My thoughts were on what I was going to say, how I was going to poach the subject. When I got in my dad was in the kitchen.

"Were is she?" I asked harshly.

"Don't worry Jake. She's here to stay." He stated calmly.

"Sure, sure." I commented. I listened to the house and found that she was unpacking in her room. Thank you super-hearing. I looked at my dads happy face and felt furious. If she left again, I don't think I could ever forgive her and to make sure she didn't leave, I have to find out why she was here. I also needed to remove any drugs she had with her out of the house before dad found out. Not that he could get up to mine and Bella's bedrooms, because they were up the stairs. I gave a last look to dad, to let him know my intent and started up to her room. I barged in without knocking, which turned out to be the best plan considering she was just pulling out what looked like a bag of pills from one of the bags she had brought with her. The _fragile_ bag. I saw _red_.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" I took the small bag of pills out of her hands, threw them on the floor and stamped by big ass foot on them. She screeched.

"What the fuck Jacob! What gives you the right?" She asked me. I just laughed, took the bigger bag with the rest of the drugs which was lying on her bed and turned to walk out of her room, throwing a sarcastic, "Because I'm the bigger brother," over my shoulder. I was down the stairs and nearly at the front door when she reached me. She grabbed my arm. I was only slightly aware that my dad had rolled himself out of the kitchen and was watching us both with wary eyes.

"Give me that back." Bella growled. It shocked me how good she was at it. I started to tell her were to stick her growl when dad rolled forward.

"Jake. Give her it." He looked resigned.

"_What_?" I bellowed. "Do you know what this is?" He nodded, looking to make sure Bella didn't see him do it. I was absolutely floored. I launched the bag into her hand, making her stumble slightly. Once she had hold of the bag tightly she looked to my dad then back to me, thankfully my look told her to get away from me quickly and she did, running back up the stairs to her room. I waited to hear her door shut before I faced the father who apparently knows but doesn't care what his only daughter was doing.

"Its not what you think Jake." He pleaded.

"What do _I _think? Do you want to know? I think my father is letting _my little sister_, his only daughter, do _drugs_. I don't even understand you reasoning and I don't want to!" I started to turn away but was stopped by the next words out of my fathers mouth.

"We don't know what she's been through."

"Of course we don't!" I fumed, shaking badly. "She's not been here for three years!"

"For someone with super eyesight, you really are blind Jacob. She has _bruises_ Jake, scars that were not there before she left. She's not ready to talk about it yet and until she is we are not going to do _anything_ to rock the boat." His voice had the ring of authority, like Sam when he speaks as Alpha. I was too stunned to speak.

"She's my baby girl Jake, and I hate that whatever she's been through has turned her to drugs but pushing her to stop and to talk to us wont help any. I _won't_ lose her again." His eyes contained years of sadness as he rolled himself away from me. My mind was whirling, but somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that I didn't ask my dad whether the meeting would still be here, but he would have told me if it was changed no matter whether we argued or not, so I left it. The guys would know to come here as I hadn't phoned them to tell them any differently. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch waiting for the pack to turn up. I didn't even realized when Quil and Embry showed up, my mind was still whirling, mainly with one thought, _'my baby sister…. Bells…. was abused?'_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Arghh! Who does he think he is? _My mind screeched. _Taking _my _possessions. Stupid big brother!_ I knew by the look in my dad's face that he knew the bag contained drugs, or something close to that. I didn't have to think hard as to why he let me get away with them - he had seen my fading bruises. We were busy talking in the living after Jake suddenly left when I had unconsciously pushed my long sleeve t-shirt up, baring the bruises and the scars that ran the length of my arms. I flopped down on my twin size bed and huffed. Jake didn't have the right to push himself into my life. Yeah, he was my bigger brother and yeah, I was the one to walk away, but my scars weren't the ones on the outside. I was broken, with only two things holding me together, one of them being the pain relief that came with my stash. I sat on my bed listening as the door opened and closed many times before whispering began. There must be over ten people down there, I thought. Not that I would check. It would probably be a bunch of Jake's friends and it would piss Jake off more if I decided to interrupt. I quickly hid my stash leaving just enough weed out to make a cigarette roll for later and have a bong full now. I laughed to myself, I never would have dreamed of doing anything like this under my dads roof before mom… I stopped that thought and stared at my waiting and ready bong for about a minute before I lit it. I had only had a couple of hits left when the branch of the tree outside my room hit my window, in the wind, with a thud. I jumped and unfortunately so did my bong. _Crash_. "Oh _crap_!" I shouted. What a klutz, I giggled. "_Damn_ that was my favorite bong!" I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	5. An Apple?

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Four**

_**Sam's POV**_

I couldn't believe Billy and Jake didn't do a damn thing about the crash that came from upstairs. They both just sat there staring at me as if they wanted me to continue. _Sure, _I thought. _I could pretend it didn't happen as well._ I was about to continue with the new patrol routines for if the _Cullen's_ visitors were to come when someone came barreling down the stair behind me.

"Don't mind me." She giggled. _Jesus, she was high! _Billy's _daughter_ was high under his roof. I stared at him and he looked back with a steady look as if daring me to say something. He knew I was Police Chief, possessing and using drugs was an offense, one I didn't even question when I take in regular users from Main Street, but _Billy's daughter?_ Damn! I'd have to give her at _least _a warning before I go. I looked behind me when she came back out from the kitchen, holding a brush for the broken glass in one hand and an apple in the other. An _apple? _Maybe she had the munchies. As she rushed up the stairs my gaze wondered over her from behind. She had a body most women would envy and make men drool, from behind at least. I didn't really see her from the front, she rushed passed to fast. Someone coughed and I realized I was staring after her, long after she had disappeared.

"Err," I started. "So about the _Cullen's visitors_…."

The meeting finished around ten minutes later and the elders all made a move to go home, with Billy going to bed. Everyone else lingered, mostly to question Jacob about his long-lost sister. Hell, even Leah had stayed behind. Well, that was mostly because Embry had stayed behind, her imprint. God! They were so in love. Not that I minded, we were already over when they had imprinted on each other. I grimaced, thinking of when she first phased and I was trying to calm her down. She had told me that now she knew the reason I was determined to break off our relationship - being a wolf shape shifter - that we could be together again. That was until Embry had turned up. They both had that look, the 'I'm looking at the sun for the first time' look. I was happy for her because she was the happiest I had seen her since I broke up with her and then with her dad dying, which was a factor that had caused her change. I didn't think it would happen to me. At least not yet, I _hope_. At the moment there was just too much going on in my life. I mean, I'm Alpha of a pack of ten, most of them barely teenagers and also Police Chief to an entire town, no matter how small it is. I sighed, guessing it was time for me to have a talk with Billy's daughter, but I didn't think it would do any good to go up to her room, I would have to wait.

"Okay guys, I'm going home to get some sleep." There was a chorus of goodbyes and just as I was getting to the door everyone, including me, turned to watch who was coming down the stairs. Well, not to _see_ who it was - we all knew it would be Bella - just to be nosy. My gaze traveled from her long shapely legs, to her curving hips with her midriff showing slightly to make her jeans and t-shirt sexy. I felt a lump settle in my throat as I got to her generous chest but forced it to continue to move to her face. Which was stunning, even if her stare was glassy. I couldn't move my eyes away. As I looked into them I felt everything important release only to be attached back by a steel cable. _Her. _Everything else in my world ceased to exist with one look in her deep chocolate brown eyes. It was shocking to realize, I'd just imprinted. A smile pulled at my mouth, only to be stopped by the words out of her mouth.

"I dropped my favorite bong, good thing I was a girl scout." She said happily, holding up the apple she had taken from the kitchen, that was now leaking smoke that smelled of weed. An _apple bong? _How the hell!

_**Bella's POV**_

I swayed slightly as I made my way down the stairs. This stuff was stronger than I was used too, but then again it was _his _stash.

"I dropped my favorite bong, good thing I was a girl scout." I announced happily as I reached the final steps. I stopped and realized I had everyone's attention. _Everyone's_. _Not good, _I thought. I needed something to say and quick.

"Hey Jakey is this ya possé?" I giggled, remembering when Jake was scrawny. I wouldn't have been able to get away with calling his friends his 'possé' back then, they were just too _geeky_. I scanned the room. These people were all _far _from scrawny. As my gaze traveled it drifted to the front of me were a very large man was current staring, quite strangely to my drug-infested mind, at me.

"Whoa dude your _freakishly_ large," I sputtered. "You need to back away - I'm seeing double." _Seriously though! _I felt like I was wobbling. Maybe I was. This stuff had a mind of it's own, I'd never felt so _weightless_. It was right at that moment that I went sailing into the freaky mans arm's, when I tried to carry on down the stairs on my own.

"You know steroids are bad for you?" I said looking up at him, dimly away that everyone had surrounded us after my fall.

"So are drugs, you know." The big man replied.

"It's medical, for my glaucoma." I smiled as the lie rolled off my tongue. It was a good thing he still had hold of me, considering I was probably close to a blackout.

"Glaucoma my ass." I heard Jake mutter before the blackness took hold.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	6. Peaceful Mind

**A/N: Just like to say I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this story sooner. I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter and had only finished Sam and Bella's POV. I re-read it just now and have finished it. To be completely honest I'm not that sure I like how it turned out, but you decide. Let me know :D **

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Five**

_**Sam's POV**_

After I had caught Bella, all hell had broken loose. Starting with Jake. From the way I had _refused_ to let him take her from my grasp, had forced him to look at me more closely - to find my expression when I looked at my Bella. To say he was pissed _didn't_ cover it. I didn't know what his problem was at all. He's only her _brother_. A brother that knows how well I would treat her - that I would _never_ hurt her. _Could_ never hurt her. Billy had come out then as he had heard the growls emanating from Jakes chest, which got louder as I had joined in. When he took in the scene he told his son to head out and _not_ come back till he was calm and then asked me to take _my_ Bella to bed. I hadn't stayed long after that - only long enough to have a small conversation with Billy where he told me congratulations, only to follow on with the fact that they hadn't seen Bella in _three_ years and that meant I had to tread slowly with her. He also confided that both he and Jake seem to think she hadn't had the _best_ three years, whatever that meant, I didn't know because he would go any further than that. Not that he could have, apparently they are both waiting for her to confided in them. So that's when I had left, I needed sleep. Only trouble was when I got into my bed, it felt too big. _Damn imprint!_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I got outside and breathed in a healthy dose of air. Sam and _my_ sister! Sam _imprinted_ on my _baby_ sister! In my mind I knew that this was a _good_ thing, hell, a _great _thing! He _would_ never and _could _never hurt her. It would also mean that she would stay - _if _she accepted the imprint of course - but in my heart I felt like I could _lose_ her now. We'd only just got her back from whatever _hell_ she has been in and now Sam comes in and claims her? How is that fair? I came to a stop at the beach and looked out over the ocean. I was still slightly angry and the ocean helped. The waves _soothed _me and my inner wolf. I know that sounds like a girly thing to say, but it's true. I remembered that when I was little and had something on my mind or I was upset, my mom would bring me down here and say _'look out at the peacefulness and picture a peaceful mind, it'll help' _which it always did. _She_ would know what to do. How to handle Bella and whatever she was going through, but she wasn't here. I snorted to myself thinking that with me and dad trying to help her we wouldn't get _anywhere_. Let alone get her off _drugs_. Hell, _I _might even be on drugs by the time I get her stubborn ass off them.

I just needed a plan. No - with Bella I would need a _fail_-_proof_ plan.

I looked down at my watch as my mind was still spinning, to see that I had been out here for nearly fifty minutes. I started making my way home, feeling slightly calmer. When I got back to our house I walked through the backdoor that lead into the kitchen, passed my dad's room and headed up the stairs.

Bella's door was closed. I silently went over and peeked in. She was still out cold. I _wanted _to hate her for how she had turned her life upside down but I couldn't. Ever since the old man had mentioned the bruises and scars my inner anger was not directed at _her_ - she was only using the drugs as an outlet - it was directed at the _scum_ that had decided to hurt my baby Bells. It was then that the perfect plan hit me. I smiled evilly to myself and let myself out of her room and into mine across the hall. Although she was different now to went she left, I would bet that she _still _had the same personality. Which would mean she would hate being confined and ordered to do something. I just needed Sam's help to make my plan a success.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was groggy and as much as I tried I couldn't remember a thing after dropping my bong. What had _happened? _The only thing I knew was that if I tried to open my eyes, the headache that was forming in my head would become _unbearable_, so I moved my body instead to find where I was. My bed, I realized. I must have fell asleep after dropping my bong. I sighed, pushing myself further into the comfort my mattress offered. After a few minutes I opened my eyes till they were slits to find it was daytime, from the simple fact that I could see light filtering through my blinds. I hurriedly shut my eyes as the headache that once was only _slightly _threatening, thundered in my head. I knew from experience that sleep was the best cure for this type of headache, so I listened to my gut and forced myself back to sleep.

_**Leah's POV**_

This year was officially making up for the last! Firstly I have _my_ Embry and nowSam had imprinted. I was _so_ happy for him. When I had first imprinted on Embry and him on me, I _had_ tried to deny it. I hope Sam wouldn't, I knew from experience it hurt like a _bitch_. Excuse the pun. I had always thought I couldn't be with _anyone_ apart from Sam, so I push the imprint to _leave me the hell_ alone. I mean _everyone_ thought we would be together forever. Get _married, _have _kids_, that sort of thing. When he had broken up with me, I could barely think straight through the pain. I could barely _breathe_. It had only gotten worse after my dad had died and then not even a month later I had phased. I mean, _come on, _what type of girl in her own mind would want to be the _only_ female wolf within a pack of nine other dominant males? When I had heard Sam's voice in my mind though, it was like all the bad had drifted away. It was even better that I _finally_ knew what was keeping us apart. _Knowing_ made me think we could get through it. Man, was I wrong. Some things I _know_ now are never meant to be. I was ok with that now because I know I'm going to get my happy ending - just _without_ Sam. I was already living it. He was just a brother to me, nothing more. So I was _glad _he had imprinted. _However, _I thought, _I would _gladly _shred the girl apart if she hurt him in anyway - like leaving again - whether she was Black's little sister or not!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**

**_I am currently looking for a Beta reader for EACH of my stories, let me know if your interested ... _**


	7. Craving Bacon

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Six**

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up, with a feeling of sickness. I launched myself out of bed and thankfully got to the bathroom before I actually threw up. _Arghh, _my head screamed as I lifted my head from the toilet. I thought I was over _this_. I mean, I hadn't been sick in days, but obviously not. I got up off the floor and picked up my toothbrush. _Bacon, _my mind screamed again. I hated all of these _crazy _feelings! They were _insane_. One minute I'm puking the next I'm craving bacon? _Stupid body_.

I went into my room and changed into some cotton white shorts with a deep blue t-shirt. After looking in a mirror to check my hair was fine, I made my way down stairs to feed my _craving_.

It was lucky my headache had pretty much disappeared because as I rounded the corner into the kitchen, I realized I wouldn't be alone.

"Please tell me there is bacon left." It was meant as a question, but with my mood it was stated calmly.

The guilty looks on Jake and his four other friends face's confirmed the worse. I could feel my jaw flex. "_Seriously_?"

"Sorry Bell. I didn't think you'd be up this early." He said looking at the clock. I followed his gaze and saw that it was just after eight, making my eyes widen.

"Yeah, I didn't really expect to be up this early either, but it was the stupid mor-" I stopped myself just in time "Even if you didn't think I'd be up this early, it doesn't mean you could eat _all_ the bacon!" I finished. He was just about to speak when I interrupted him. "Doesn't matter, I'll walk to the store. I need some things anyway." I finished while walking towards the front door.

_**Sam's POV**_

I got up early. Well, more like I couldn't sleep _all_ night because of the damn imprint, but anyway - I got to Billy's place just before eight to find Jacob, Quil, Embry and Leah eating bacon and eggs. I made myself a plate and got involved in the conversation.

"Well, we could start the work whenever now, considering there just sitting in the garage." Jake was saying.

"Work on what?" I asked, seeing Leah roll her eyes.

"They found some _scrap_ metal they want to fix." She said with amusement in her eyes.

"Hey! There not scrap mental." Quil said offended.

"Yeah babe, I'm with Quil - there not _scrap_, well they won't be once were finished." Embry said.

"We found some bikes that need work doing, their out in the garage." Jake told me.

"Oh, that's good. " I said. "When are you going to start?" I asked.

"Well, like I said - anytime. Actually, we need to see what parts we need to start them first. Fixing them isn't going to be cheap."

"Is it worth it then?" Leah asked.

"Probably not, but there _cool_!" Quil said with enthusiasm, which caused us all to laugh. We had just finished all the food there was when we all stopped talking at the sound of someone coming towards the kitchen. I knew who it was instantly. _Damn imprint_!

She came swaying into the kitchen in cotton white shorts and a deep blue t-shirt. The shorts made her legs seem miles long, and I had to fight every urge not to jump out of my seat to kiss her.

"Please tell me there is bacon left." She asked calmly. I could tell that there was more meaning to her words. Almost as if bacon was the _only_ thing she was craving this morning.

I was pretty sure we all had guilty looks on our faces. Her jaw flexed, "_Seriously_?" She asked.

"Sorry Bell. I didn't think you'd be up this early." Jake said with a look toward the clock, which showed it was barely after eight.

"Yeah, I didn't really expect to be up this early either, but it was the stupid mor-" She seem to catch herself before saying something she would regret. _Mor? _Hmm, I'd have to figure that one out later. "Even if you didn't think I'd be up this early, it doesn't mean you could eat _all_ the bacon!" She said. I looked down guiltily, _I_ should have saved her some bacon. I mean she is _my_ imprint! All she wanted was some _damn_ bacon._ Oh no, I'm whipped _already_ and she doesn't even know my name, _I thought. Jake was just about to speak when she interrupted him. "Doesn't matter, I'll walk the store. I need some things anyway." She got to the door and I jumped up to follow.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked holding onto my arm to stop me moving.

"I'm going to offer her a ride." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh no your not." He said. I was about to tell him where to stick it when he finished his reasoning. "You don't _ever _want to be around her when she's in one of her moods. _Ever. _Trust me on that." He said. He chuckled to himself. "You know, I _almost_ feel sorry for you - she can be a grade A bitch when she wants too. Even _worse_ than Leah." It was good he walked out of the kitchen when he did. No one talks about my imprint that way! In my mind there was only one thought, _that's not true. Is it?_

_**Bella's POV **_

I got to Mr. and Mrs. Calls' general store and realized it was too small to stock the one thing I _actually_ needed.

"Arghh." I grumbled in irritation. I turned towards the door, opened it and started walking out, only to bump into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said lamely.

"No it's fine, really." I remembered that voice, she must have also remembered mine as we both looked at each other in shock. "Isabella? _Oh my gosh _hunny! Come here and give me a hug." She said, gripping me in a fierce hug. I grabbed her back just as hard. It was a while before we stepped away from each other, and we only did when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took me so long, but anyway ... What did you think? Good/Bad? **

**Any ideas what she _really_ needs from the store? Or who she bumped into and who cleared their throat?**

**.REVIEW :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	8. What's Two Lines?

**I am beyond ashamed at how long it's been since I have updated this story! **

**I'm SO SORRY! I haven't even got an excuse other than everytime I would sit to write it, I just couldn't. Damn muse! :D **

**Anyway, read away! **

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked over at the interrupter, ready to give them a piece of my mind, when I noticed something familiar about him.

"Sethy?" I asked, timidly.

He smiled his megawatt smile. "Bells!" The next thing I knew I was squished into a huge hug that seem never ending. Lack of oxygen - _not_ good.

"Sethy, I neeeed _oxygeenn_!" I squealed. He immediately released me but kept his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I looked him over. Damn, but he was _huge_! _What_ were they feeding them here. I mean, I knew the four bacon stealing big foots were huge, but I didn't think _everyone_ on the Rez had had growth spurts while I was gone. Sethy couldn't be more than sixteen, in fact it was his birthday in two weeks, if I remember correctly, then he was sixteen.

"Sue, what are you feeding this boy!" I chastised lightly looking over at my second mom.

"Don't look at me," she said, "I didn't have anything to do with this growth spurt." She said while looking her son over. A look passed between them that made me think I was missing something, but I let it go.

"Well it must have been all the times I told you your greens would make you grow up big and strong, right Sethy?" I said playfully.

"You know it Bells." He replied. I laughed loudly. I couldn't help it, I loved Seth like a baby brother. He always lit up any room he went in, even without his catching smile.

"So Isabella," Sue started. Whereas I would have cringed and probably fisted my hands at anyone calling me by my full name, I just smiled brightly. Sue had always used my full name, and I loved her for it. "Where are you going hunny?"

"Well, the Call's shop might be a good thing for most necessities, but they don't have what I need." I laughed.

"Well, sometimes they haven't been able to get some things out with the rest of the stock, I'm sure if you ask Mrs. Call," I had to stop her.

"No, it's fine _really_ Sue. I'm just going to go to the big store in Forks." I had to interrupt. I could just see the conversation between myself and Mrs. Call while Sue was there, watching on.

'_What is it you need dear? I'll check the back room.'_

'_Well, Mrs. Call I need a pregnancy test, because although I'm 97% sure I'm pregnant as I've missed my last two periods, have been throwing up profusely in the morning and have wicked cravings, I just need to be sure.'_

Yeah, that would be great. What _I am _sure of is that if it happened that way Sue's gasp would echo off the walls in the shop leading all the other customers to become suspicious and investigate. I could _not_ have that happen. La Push was small enough that my Dad and Jake would know _yesterday_.

"Oh ok. Well how about Seth and I join you? I mean the Fork store is better stocked." She smiled and I had to return it.

"Ok."

_**Seth's POV**_

I knew that Bella was back, because I had seen her last night - _stoned_. Man! That was some funny stuff. She didn't notice me though, so seeing her now and talking to her was great! Although I have Leah, Bella has _always_ been another sister to me and I love her.

I tried to go with Bella when we got to the Fork's store, because mom was a _raider_ of all shops. It has caused many a migraine for me, but she wouldn't hear of it - coming up with the stupid excuse that she had to give her _muscles_ a workout, but if I came with her it wouldn't happen.

"Why don't you go find Bella?" My mom said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Er,"

"Go ahead, I need to work on my muscles too. I'm sure she won't mind." She said with a laugh. I was off the minute the words where out of her mouth.

I looked down every aisle I thought she would be in, but couldn't find her anywhere. I huffed, thinking that she would _never_ just leave. She'd at least say bye to my mom before she left. There was no doubt in my mind on that point. My mom was like her second mom, always has been, even before her mom died.

I lifted my nose and scented the air slightly, following in her tracks once I got a hold of it. It lead me to the bathroom. _Oh, this is going to be fun, _I thought.

_**Bella's POV**_

I sat on the toilet for ten minutes before I could even use the test. Not because I was _scared_, but because I found out I officially have a shy bladder. Well, maybe I was slightly scared as well, but I am clearly in denial just like I am with every other aspect of my life. Once the test was sitting at the side of the sink I washed my hands and looked at the box to see the timeframe I was currently looking at to see if I was going to become _mom of the year_. Note sarcasm.

"_Four minutes_!" I shrieked. _Great it's going to be a _looooong_ four minutes, _my mind supplied.

You know when you've seen a movie so many times - and it's not even a good one - and instead of a normal two hours it lasts ten? Yeah, _this_ was worse. When the timer finally went off on my phone I picked up the test, and put it straight down to my side without looking. _COWARD! _My mind shouted. I knew I was, but right now my body was shaking so bad I actually had to look around to make sure it definitely wasn't an earthquake. Once I realized I was indeed safe from natural disasters, I lifted the test to my eye level.

I let out the breath I knew I was holding, as I was nearly lightheaded and made my way out of the bathroom.

"Grrr!" Someone shouted in a growl.

"AHH!" _Great, now if anyone asks what a _heart attack _felt like, I could give them an honest answer, _I thought. "Seth?" I asked as I looked up at him, seeing him smiling smugly for getting a scream out of me. I really didn't think it was as funny as he did. I was about to tell him just this when he leaned down to get my things I had dropped in fright. I huffed and he looked up at me with a shocked face. I was about to tease him about him never having heard a huff going by his shocked face when I spotted what was in his hands.

"What's two lines?" He asked.

* * *

**So how was that? Was it worth the wait? Let me know what your opinions are :)**

**Review, and I _might_ have the next chapter up before FRIDAY :D **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	9. Ultimate Chocolate Fudge Cake

**See? Told you if you REVIEW I'd have one up for Friday. Actually it was completely done for yesterday, but I thought I'd wait as I told you Friday - was that mean? :D Sorry :D**

**Also I'd like to say sorry for not replying to your REVIEWS, I meant to but I've just gone back to college after my break so I've had work :( - - I've just been given an assignment that takes 6 weeks as well and I'm pretty much NOT AMUSED! Enough about that though. Just thought I'd say SORRY! :D **

**So here it is. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eight **

_**Bella's POV**_

"_Bella_?" Seth said with more force. Probably because for the past minute or so I had been a statue, unable to move and lucky for me - unable to answer Seth's first question. "What does two lines mean?" He asked.

"I…I." I stuttered. God this was hard and it wasn't even Dad, or _worse_, Jake. "I'm pregnant Seth." I finally whispered. I looked up, afraid of what I would see in his face, only to see him staring blankly at me. "Please, Seth. You, you _can't_ tell anyone and I mean _anyone_. This stays between you and me." I whisper furiously, scared incase anyone could overhear me.

"What?" He asked, almost incredulously - as much as he could through the blank stare he still had going on. "You want me to _lie_? Is that what your asking me?"

"_No_!" I said shaking my head. "You just don't say anything. I _will_ tell everyone Seth, you just have to give me time." He stared at me long enough to get me nervous, then he huffed nodded his head. I released a relieved sigh and hugged him. I heard him mutter something as I pulled away but I couldn't tell what and as I was about to ask him, the promise I had just got him to make was challenged.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you guys." Sue said loudly so we could hear her, as she was still a good two feet away. I looked up at Seth and noticed him looking at something in his hand in alarm. I looked down. _Shit! _My mind whirled of all the possible ways to hide the pregnancy test now in Seth hands from his Mother, who was getting closer by the second. I saw out of the corner of my eye Seth's head raise and I looked up as well to meet his stare. His hand moved and I looked down in time to see him squish the pregnancy test into his short pocket. I thanked the Gods it fit.

"Have you finished?" Sue asked as she got closer. "Because I was just about to head to the checkout."

"_Oh_. Er, well, no I haven't. I'll meet you at the counter in five though." I said quickly picking up most of the ingredients I had dropped and making a quick getaway. I was vaguely aware of Seth telling his Mother he would meet her there too, but I had my mind screaming at me to escape so I didn't pay attention to their conversation in the distance. I knew that Seth was besides me while I went about quickly getting ingredients, but he didn't talk until I was picking up the last thing I needed.

"So is _this_ why your back?" He asked. I stopped my inspection of the tomatoes in front of me and looked up to see his face, which was betraying no emotions.

"Partly." I answered, evasively. It's not like I was going to go into detail about my pathetic life for the last three years. I could see _that_ going well. Hell, I wasn't even going to divulge _that_ information to Jake and Dad.

"What's the other part then?" He questioned. All of a sudden my 'little brother' looked more intimidating than I had even seen. He towered over me with a sense of confidence and arrogance I _never_ in a million years would have thought could come from this barely sixteen year old boy.

I gulped, this wasn't good. I felt small in comparison and that made all the feelings of how _he_ use to treat me come back.

"It, it's just… I mean… I don't." I stuttered unable to feel _anything_ but fear. He must have sensed the change in either my emotions or maybe it was because before I was never one to _stutter_ when confronted, because he backed off. We made our way to the counter in silence, once I was able to get my feet moving again, to see that Sue had been served and must have made her way to the car. There was still two people in front of us so I turned to Seth to start a light conversation when he began one in a whispered tone.

"Who's the father? Does he know that your pregnant?" He asked.

I should have told him to mind his own business, but he was going to keep _my_ secret, so he deserved some co-operation on my side of the deal. "You don't know him and no he doesn't know. I mean I _think_ he doesn't." I was surprised I was able to keep my fear of him out of my voice.

"What do you mean, you think?" The look he gave me made me think I was crazy.

"Well, he is a _man_." I laughed to try and get rid of the tension that was seeping into my body from _this_ conversation. "But, _I_ don't know, there were a lot of signs, so I guess he could have clued it all together if he wanted too. I mean, we _did_ live together so it wouldn't have been difficult to piece together." _Like the morning sickness, stopping my pill usage, no saying - 'no because I'm on my period' but still having the weird hormonal moods - signs like that, _my mind supplied.

He didn't say anything after that and I was grateful for it. I purchased my groceries and we headed back to the car. Sue made me promise to come round to see her within the next couple of days and I agreed enthusiastically as she dropped me outside of my house. I asked Seth whether he wanted to come in with me but I ended up going in on my own as he said he had '_things_' to do, which I didn't question. When I got inside I found it was only me and Dad and I was _beyond_ grateful for that, as I realized I could have some _much_ needed time to think. Me_, _a_ mom_. I couldn't believe it and as much as I think I would suck at being a mom - I couldn't wait. I found it kind of crazy that I felt that way, I mean I wasn't even twenty yet and I was _excited_ to be a mom.

I was sitting on my bed and was staring a cigarette roll I had in my hand. I felt my fingers twitch unconsciously as I brought it to my lips and kept it there, breathing in the smell of unlit weed. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized I couldn't let go of my crutch and lit the end.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I walked into the house, with Sam on my tail just after six. We'd been out all day on pack business, plus getting everything ready for my plan for Bella which meant we hadn't seen her all day, making us _both_ a bit anxious, but as I opened the door and smelt the cooking from the kitchen I smiled a huge grin. _Maybe she _wasn't_ as angry as I thought, _my mind said. I looked back at Sam and saw the same expression on his face. I turned and headed into the kitchen, greeting both Bella and my Dad as they finished off their meals. _Lasagna! Yes! _My mind screamed - it was one of Bella's best dishes.

"Enough for me and Sam?" I asked, thinking being polite would get me more than Sam.

Bella shot an innocent look at me, "You could check the oven." She said and I was there before she finished speaking. I looked to Sam to see he had moved further in and was about to take a seat at the table, all the while looking at Bell. I smirked at the fact that our _all mighty _Alpha was whipped, as I opened the oven. _Nothing_.

"Er, _Bella_?"

"Yes Jacob?" She answered me.

"There's nothing in here." I said as she stood up and took her plate and Dad's plate to wash. I saw Sam's head shoot to mine at my statement, a panicked look on his face from not being able to taste the delicious smell that hung in the air.

"Oh?" She said, innocent mask still in place. "I'm sorry, I guess me and Daddy ate it all." She smirked and I knew she was doing this as _payback_ for this morning. "I guess that _also_ means I haven't made enough of my ultimate chocolate fudge cake." The smirk became more pronounced as I let out a pained whine.

_Not the chocolate fudge cake! _My mind screamed.

* * *

**Did you like it? REVIEW and let me know :D**

**Anyway, I was thinking... Do you guy's want teasers for REVIEWS? Let me know what you think. **

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	10. The Missed Phone Call

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I was going to put this up Thursday night but I forgot and only just re-read it to check quickly for any mistakes. However, I just want to point out that I've been at a family party today and _have had_ a _little_ to drink, so if there are any mistakes - Opps.**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoy ;D **

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bella's POV**_

As I woke the next morning, I quickly reached for the crackers I had stashed there the night before at my bedside. After leaving Jake and his friend to _fend_ for themselves in the kitchen, I had decided on an early night full of research of this whole _pregnancy_ thing. Some of which scared the hell of me, like the actual birth, but other tips looked useful - like the crackers. _Apparently_ they help settle morning sickness, so I thought it was worth a try. I'd had about two before I realized crackers were definitely _not_ my thing. I was out of bed and on the golden seat before I knew it, with both the crackers and whatever else had decided to make a _journey,_ on it's way up. After I had exhausted my gag reflex, I wiped my forehead of sweat and laid my head back down. I felt like I couldn't move - I was _that_ tired, but being fervently sick would do that to you I guess. I had just decided I would stay there forever when a knock interrupted my plans.

"Bells?" _Arghh! Jake. _My mind groaned.

"Yeah." I croaked back.

"You okay in there?" He asked. _Great, he must have heard me. _

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"Sure, sure. Can I get in there then?"

_No, go away. _My mind said while my mouth gave a different answer, "I'll be out in a sec."

It took me around a minute to get up of the floor and a couple of minutes longer to flush the chain and brush my teeth. By the time I came out Jake was nearly bursting and that sight alone gave me some bounce in my step.

"All yours." I told him.

"Took you long enough." I just laughed as he rush in, while I took my time getting back to my bedroom. Once I got there I looked over and saw my phone flashing indicating I had a voicemail. _Damn, _my mind said, _I must have _just_ missed whoever it was. _As I listened I felt my world crash around me.

'Hey babe, I miss you. I also _miss_ what you _stole_ from me. So here's the deal, I'm going to give you two weeks to come back _or_, well you don't really need me to say do _you_?' The laugh was evident in his tone and it froze all my muscles. 'Remember, _two_ weeks. Oh and _I love you_.' As the beep indicated the message had finished, my phone dropped out of my hand and to the floor with an ominous thud.

_**Seth's POV**_

_Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! _That was the extent of my thoughts as I made my way to where I would start my patrol. My patrol with _Sam_. My _Alpha_. Also Bella's _mate_. Someone I am keeping a secret for. One that will impact said Alpha. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_ Sam was the master at controlling his thoughts and getting into the other wolves minds when he needed too, so what the h-e-double-hocky-sticks was I supposed to do? _I just needed to act cool, _I thought. _If I gave him _no_ reason to check my thoughts, he wouldn't. _I phased and greeted him cheerfully.

'_Hey Sam, how's your day been?'_

'_Quiet so far. I'm heading over to the Blacks' though once Paul shows up for his shift in twenty. Jake's got a plan we have to put into action.'_

'A plan for what.' I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

'_For Bella.' _He answered evasively. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Don't think. Don't think. Don't think. _

'_You okay, Seth?' _Sam asked.

'_Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about a test I got coming up.' _I fabricated the lie and hoped he wouldn't see right through it.

'_I'm sure you'll do fine. Your smart enough not to have to worry so much.' _He told me.

'_Thanks.' _The rest of the patrol went fairly quickly as I was desperate for it to be over and I was amazed I was able to keep my secrets to myself. Well, Bella's secrets. I was never more thankful to have Paul, and all his thoughts of whatever girl he had in his bad the night before, in my head.

_**Sam's POV**_

I _really_ didn't want to do this. It went against everything in me.

"You ready?" Jake asked.

"No." I told him honestly.

"We've _got_ to do this." He stated.

"I don't see no _'we've' _about this. It's _me_. Just me. She's going to _kill_ me after this. My own mate will hate me, Jacob." I hated that the fear was evident in my voice but I couldn't help it. Not when my imprint was involved.

"I know, but it's all I can come up with that may scare her. Whatever she is taking must be hardcore, I mean, she was sick this morning Sam. _Sick_. Throwing up, probably exorcist style. We need to stop this. I need _you _to stop this." He pleaded. I'd never seen Jake like this before and it terrified me more than just thinking about what he wanted me to do, but he was right. I _hoped_ he was right.

"Fine." I huffed. "But one last time. Your _sure_, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Since I've known her she's been _terrified_ of confined spaces and if you have set everything up like I suggested, then it's our best hope."

"Okay."

We made our way into his house and found Bella nervously pottering around the kitchen, making cupcakes. I smiled as I noticed the flour on her cheek from her activities.

"Hey." Jake said loudly and very cheerfully as he walked in. I envied that cheerfulness in that second, but when I saw her jump at the sound of his voice I growled at him, displeased that he had caused that reaction.

"H-Hey." She stuttered. I could tell straight away that she had used _something_, just from her fidgeting.

"Hi." I spoke. It was the first time I'd _really_ spoken to her, considering the first time she was so high she probably didn't remember. I didn't know what she had taken today, but I hoped she remembered. "I'm Sam."

"Bella." She smiled and I melted - until Jake nudged me in the ribs. I grunted and started in on the plan. I grimaced as I thought that this was all going down before she could even _talk_ to me and get to know _me_, before she made assumptions based on my next actions.

"Jake, do you have that DVD I wanted to borrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in my room if you want to get it." I smiled sadly and made my way up to Jakes room. Well, I made my way up the _stairs_ but headed into Bella's room. I scoffed as I saw what I needed too _before_ even looking around.

"Got it." I said, loud enough so I knew Jake would hear me.

"You know, I don't actually think he knows which room is mine." I heard Jake say. It wasn't long after that, that Bella came running up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. I just held up the little bag of pills that was on her desk. "There not mine." She stated.

"Of course they aren't" I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. I frowned as I did the _one thing _I _never_ wanted to do with my imprint.

I read her her rights.

* * *

**Thoughts? :) I have a TEASER ready - if you want it, REVIEW! Hopefully I will have the next UPDATE ready soon! :D **

**Anyway, just FYI I need some OC's if anyone wants to offer; Jake, Paul, Seth, Brady and Collin are going to be up for grabs - I think, I don't know when, how or if they ALL with imprint yet, but just in case. Let me know if you want to be an OC. **

**Just thought I'd start giving some REC's also if you wanted them; Todays REC? _Bars and Wars_ by _trampvamp_ - It's a Bella/Jasper FF, basically they get married after highschool when Jasper goes into the army, but keep it a secret. It's not complete, but it's got me hooked and waiting on the next installment right now :) Take a look if you want :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	11. Hotel California

**Okay, I just want to address some issues first; A lot of people were confused why this was Jake plan. You have to all understand that Jake thinks this is still his sweet, naïve sister that left three years ago. The one that is scared of disappointing anyone, being in trouble and doesn't like being confined in small spaces. It's not, as he finds out in this chapter :D ****Another issue was I had quite a big review that I LOVED (no sarcasm at all - I did actually love it!) It actually mentions all the questions asked so I'm just going to show you the review and my answer and I hope that helps everyone :)**

_**REVIEW;**_

**How freaking STUPID can those two be! Sam is the freaking Alpha. And listening to Jake about what needs to be done to his mate? I'm sorry, but I would try and help, but forcing or trying to scare someone to stopping isn't helping them! It just makes them worse. And they could very well cause her to have a freaking miscarriage! I wouldn't forgive them for that shit at all. Sam is supposed to be there for his mate, love her for her even with her flaws. I used to have that same problem she does, but what they just did is gonna make it worse and also make her go more into herself and not even want to be around them. And never once has pot or pills ever made me or my friends sick. So, I think Jake needs to get his facts straight, lol (nothing bad towards you). And whether you're invited into someone's house or not, don't you need a search warrant just for a room that states what you're looking for and which part of the house. Because see, Sam could get into trouble for that right there which I hope he does, it would serve him right. Also, I though the owner of the house had to be present as well. See, Sam is arresting her, but he's the one breaking the law. And he needs to man up and stop listening to Jake about what's best for his mate. Hating Sam and Paul right now. Lovin' the story still though.**

_**ANSWER;**_

**First off just let me say, I completely agree with you, but let's just put everything down to my 'muse' :D Also I understand what your saying about her being sick, but I did that because - well their guys and they can't see the truth right in front of them. I know that a warrant is needed, but they think that by doing this they are going to help her. The fact is though, it would have helped the old Bella - the one Jake knew when she was seventeen - but he doesn't know one thing about her anymore. Sam does love her - even though he doesn't know her yet - and that is why he is going along with it because he plain doesn't know her. Don't worry though he will see the light and give it to Jake :) I don't look at this as trying to scare her as much as showing her actions have consequences and last but not least they don't know she's pregnancy, I'm sure if they did they'd be going about this completely different. I hope anyway :) Thanks for your review, it made me giggle! :)**

**So anyway, hope that helps :) and I'm sorry about the longness of the A/N :D **

**Here's your next update :)**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Ten**

_**Bella's POV**_

_I just _had_ to have a stronger hit! What an idiot! _I thought as I sat in the smallest cell I had ever seen. It didn't even have a full size bed in it. It was more kids than adult sized. I laid my head back and tried to get comfy, thinking of how I got here.

That message had shook me to the core. I had known I was stupid coming home but I didn't have anywhere else to go. There was no one else I trusted, but obviously _he_ had found me and I couldn't deal, so I popped whatever pills I first came into contact with. I know it was _beyond_ stupid considering the little life I now had to incubate, but it was my vise. Once I had gotten my happy buzz I had started baking, it was something that always kept my mind busy and I was grateful for it. But Jake had to screw it up by showing up with his friend and letting him friggin' arrest me! I swear that my bigger brother had a smirk on his face the entire time _Sam_ had lead me outside to his cruiser.

I scoffed, thinking that Jake had actually thought this through properly. Unfortunately for him, he still saw me as the little sister he _knew_, but I wasn't her anymore. I didn't even know myself anymore and if I _did_ know who I was, I think I would have been able to overcome every shitty thing in my life. Which meant no more vise, as I wouldn't need it to cope. Philosophical, right? It's true though. If I had the right motivation and the right mind set I would probably see past everything and just be _me_. That's what I wanted deep down, but could I do it? Could I be the old me? The one _before_ the parties, the drink, the drugs - before _him_? Maybe Jake had the right idea, maybe being in here would make me go cold turkey?

_Nah! _

_**Sam's POV**_

She'd been in the cell three hours and Jake was _still_ insistent that she would crack. I wasn't so sure, not after what I had just learnt.

"Jake? We may have a problem." I said, drawing him towards the privacy my desk offered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't think this will work." I told him truthfully.

He just laughed, "of course it will, she'll be begging us to help her in an hour or so. I know my sister."

I frowned, thinking that if he wasn't messing with _my_ imprint I would actually feel sorry for him. "I really don't think so." I repeated, handing him the information I had just been given. He looked down and when he looked back up again I saw shock on every inch of his face. "I don't think she's the sister you knew anymore." I told him.

_**Jacob's POV**_

_Three times in the last _eighteen_ months? _I looked down at the printout of my sister. Her face was looking up at me in various mug shots and all I could feel was numb. _Twice_ for possession and once for intent to sell. She's even had community service. _Well that's a plus, _I thought, _at least she hasn't been in _jail_. _

I looked up to Sam about to ask him what the hell he was trying to do, but I already knew. He'd just showed me that I didn't _know_ my sister anymore and this wasn't going to work.

I scoffed. "Guess you can let her go."

"Thank god." He moan, rushing to release his imprint while I looked down sadly at the picture of Bella.

"What's happened to you in the last three years, Bells?" I whispered. I placed the folder back on Sam's desk. _Well if this isn't going to work, I'll just have to go with plan B. _I thought.

_**Bella's POV**_

_Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice, and she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device', and in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast, they stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast. _

_Last thing I remember, I was, running for the door, I had to find the passage back, to the place I was before, 'relax', said the night man, 'we are programmed to receive. You can check-out any time you like, but you can never leave!' _I was too busy singing that I hadn't heard anyone coming. It wasn't till the keys jangled slowly in the lock that I looked up.

"Hey there." I said with a wry grin. "Come to spring me? After _all_ the effort you and my brother exerted to put me in here? I'm _shocked_!" I finished, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yeah we thought it would help with your addiction." He stated sheepishly.

"Let me guess. You thought it would help, but then ran a background check? Tell me, on a scale of one to ten, how shocked was my brother?" I let a smug smile overtake my face at the thought. "You know I could report you, right? I mean, you had no right going into my room, let alone _arresting_ me. Yeah, yeah, I _know_ I was in possession, but you forgot one _incy wincy _fact." I said using my fingers to show how small, to add a little drama to my statement. When he paused slightly and grinned and playfully slapped my forehead. "You know, it's _gone_ from my head - what is it that you'd need to search my room again?" His face showed his shock and I laughed. "Oh _yeah_! A warrant!" I got up and made my to the door and stopped next to him, whispering my next sentence. "Don't worry, just reporting you isn't sweet enough revenge for me." I didn't miss the paling of his face and I left the station with a smile on my face.

_**Billy's POV**_

I rolled myself in to my living and shouted out for my children. When neither of them answered I moved into the kitchen and through to the backdoor and called again in the direction of Jake's garage. Again, nothing. _Where were they? _I thought. I'd only been at Sue's a couple of hours and they'd disappeared. _Well, at least they are getting along_,I thought as I moved back to the living room. I felt the smile lighting my face as I thought of my baby girl being back. Although I was dying to know where she had been and more importantly who had had the _gall_ to lay a hand on her, I was content in just having her home. I looked up as the front door came crashing open.

"Jake, where have you-" He continued to the stairs without pausing and I heard crashing in one of the bedrooms. "_What are you up too _boy?" I shouted up, hating at this very second that I couldn't follow and see what he was doing up there.

Around five minutes later he came down with a bag - a bag I recognized as one Bella had brought with her.

"Jake. _Don't_." I told him and he swung back to face me on his way outside.

"Don't what? Don't _help_ my sister? That's you, not me. I'm going to _try_ and _try_ again until I get it _right_. Then after all that, I'm going to find the _bastard_ that _dared_ to touch her and I'm going to. _Rip. Him. To. Shreds_." With that he stormed outside with the bag secured in his arms. I sighed and spoke to myself, "that's if she wants your help."

* * *

**I want to give a special thank you to all my reviewers - I love you ;D I'd like to actually like to say a spesh thanks to TwilightLover265 - you reviewed all my chapters within the space of about an hour and it made me laugh as my phone just kept going off with e-mails signaling your reviews :) Made me smile =D Also to TwilightLover98 who PM'd me to udate :) Sorry about the confusion ;D**

**Anyway, the next chapter's Teaser is done and reviews will let you view it ;)**

**REC: _The 'Faith' Series _by _WitheringSage _- It starts off with _'Saving Faith'_ and actually has six stories altogether and she's still going :) It's really good for any Covenant lovers. It's about Rowan Faith Danvers being the 'Keeper' of the Covenant, just know that it is _really_ good! I read all six with the space of a couple of days - I couldn't stop ;)**

**QUICK FAVOUR! - I'm looking for a story, well actually my twin is. It's a Bella/Jasper FF. Bella never goes to Forks and Jasper never meets Alice as Bella and Jasper meet first, then Alice and Edward show up and cause trouble :S ... If you have any idea what it's called let me know please :)**

**If anyone hasn't read my ONE-SHOT please do :) It's about Bella going back to tell her Dad what he has _'never needed to know'_ - she's a vampire ;)**

**By the way, the song she is singing is _'Hotel California'_ by The Eagles :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	12. Don't Mess With A Little Girl's Barbie

**PLEASE READ:::::::::**

**Been soo long- Toooo Loongg! I have not one excuse except that every time I would open this chapter I would stare at it for around ten minutes before giving up and closing it. So anyway the other day I looked and saw that it had been over two months. TWO F'in MONTHS! So I re-read all the chapters and Walla! Next Chapter :D So in short this chapter nearly kicked my ass :(**

**Hopefully it won't be as long next time as I have already started the next one... Maybe some reviews will help with my muse? :D **

**I hope you all enjoy and that it's not a waste of two months of waiting :D**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eleven**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Marco?" I called out as I got home twenty minutes later.

"Polo." Was my reply. I smiled and made my way to the living room, just in time to see Dad closing a picture album he had one his lap.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked casually, knowing instantly which album it was.

"Just keeping busy. I was over at Sue's and it always brings up memories." My smile faltered and I ended up grimacing. I knew Dad was referring to the fact that both himself and Sue were widowers and it was a subject I _didn't_ want to get in too.

"You hungry?" I asked, changing the subject. "I could make us both something."

"Yeah that sounds great, baby girl." He followed me into the kitchen. "Where've you been?"

I scoffed. "Let's just say Jake kept me busy for the whole afternoon." I said getting burgers out of the freezer. Only enough for Dad and myself.

"_Jake_ did?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah." I answered. "Why?"

"He came in about twenty minutes ago and was upstairs for a while, banging around. Then left, hasn't been back."

"Banging around?" I asked, skeptical. He nodded and I got a strange feeling in my gut. "Banging around in his _own_ room?" My Dad hesitated and I had my answer. I rushed up the stairs and looked in each hiding place and found nothing. "_Son of a_-" I shouted only to stop when I looked over at the floor and the last place I _could_ look. In the floor board. I couldn't remember when I had started putting things within this one space, but _no-one _knew it was there. I crawled over, afraid of what I would find and sighed in relief when the part of my stash I had hid there, was still _there_. I quickly looked through it, counting about two weeks worth at the _most_. Not even a fifth of what Jake had gotten away with. Still, it was better than nothing and I wasn't going to take this lying down.

_**Jake's POV**_

I took the bag and made my way to the cliffs. I was just about to throw the bag down into the water when I- instead -fished my lighter out of my pocket. The one I used on the leeches to burn them. I watched as the bag lit and burnt until I was _sure_ it was all destroyed.

I sighed and started to walk away, realizing I had tears in my eyes. I stopped and let them fall as I saw that no-one was around. _I hated this and I hated that I couldn't stop it,_ I , I'd probably just made her worse with what I had just done, but I _couldn't_ regret it. I _wouldn't_. I needed to help her, no matter if it made her hate me in the long run. She was my baby Bells.

Instead of going home straight away I walked through the forest collecting my scattered thoughts. It was around two hours later that I got back to the house and I was _not_ amused by what greeted me.

_**Bella's POV**_

I quickly grabbed my phone and traveled through my contacts. I found a number and debated using it. If she picked up it could go in either two directions, okay or _worse_. I huffed and realized at this point I didn't care and pressed the send button.

It was four anxious rings later that it was answered and I held on to my last bit of hope, hoping that maybe she didn't answer and it was going to voicemail. I wasn't that lucky.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey." I heard her sigh and was afraid she wouldn't hear me out. "_Don't_ hang up. _Please_. Just- how much do you hate my brother?" I asked in a hasty rush of words.

"I don't _hate_ him. Well, we don't particularly like each other but I kind of _have_ to get on with him- he's my boyfriend's best friend you know?" She said. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"What if I told you there was a way to make him _really_ annoyed and angry, but not at you- even if it meant working with _me_. What would you say?" I asked in glee, just thinking of my plans.

"I'd said _what do _I_ have to do_?" She asked and even though we had always _barely_ tolerated each other before I could tell she was smiling. She's always had it in for Jake because he always made her life hell when we were younger, starting with cutting all her Barbie's hair. Even though they looked very at ease with each other now, that was only because- as she said -Jake was her boyfriend's best friend. But messing with a little girl's Barbie isn't easily forgotten.

_**Leah's POV**_

I stopped my car outside the Blacks' house and waited until she came out not even a minute later.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Home Depot." She smirked as she said it which made me laugh._ Maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought. _

"So what trouble are we getting into?" I asked.

"On a scale of one to ten?" She replied to which I nodded. "A _hundred_."

"Hell yeah!" I said, laughing.

"But we have to be quick, so speed this little motor to the limit." She told me. I was quick to respond and push my foot as far as I could.

It wasn't long till we got there and Bella knew exactly what she wanted and needed to complete her secret plan. We were out within ten minutes with the help of a pimply little boy who Bella flirted with shamelessly to get his help- and a discount. _Poor kid,_ I thought while secretly laughing at the ease of it all.

When I pulled back up to Blacks' house and got out I saw that Bella's smile brightened at being closer to finishing whatever it was that she was thinking.

"Wait here." She said. I huffed but did as she asked and it was only a second later that I heard an engine start. I looked over to Jake's makeshift garage and watched as she near-enough push the nearly finished rabbit, jittering, out of the garage. She pulled it fully into the backyard, where it would be easily seen from the kitchen, or more to the point- _the forest_. I smirked as I looked back to our supplies and put two and two together.

"Okay." She started, getting fully out of the car with a big smile on her face, which I echoed on my own. "Where's that spray-paint."

* * *

**What did you think? Waste of space or not? **

**Review if you wish. Like I said it may help me, if you have any ideas or maybe just opinions let me know :D **

**Thanks for waiting. Hope it was worth it ? !**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	13. VOTES ARE IN!

**This story is officially on HIATUS until **Superstar and the Beast** is finished!**

**I'm sorry to everyone who voted for this story, but it didn't win. However, I do hope that I don't lose your loyalty to this story :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx  
**


End file.
